Lost Soul
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: She had orders to bring him in to Klaus and nobody disobeyed Nik even if he has a soft side for her. But apart of her can't help but feel for the Salvatore he was innocent and kind. Although she can't help but care for the hybrid he was dangerous and god that accent But she had a secret that could ruin everything. Stefan/OC/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

I drained the man dry my stomach still aching for more. The blood on my lips left me craving for another victim as if on cue tiny foot steps ran behind me.

"Miss are you alright?" The tiny voice questioned.

"I will be." I replied before turning toward the woman the scarlet from my dress camouflaging with the blood stains.

The girl gasped. "My god you're bleeding do not move I'll get help." She turned to run but I zoomed in front of her head turned licking the blood of my lips.

My fangs expanded as I grabbed her throat savoring my meal. Every shriek and plea made me enjoy the moment even more. Her body fell lifeless on the hard ground.

"Quit a mess you made love." His voice caused a chill down my spine.

"Niklaus what are you doing here?" I didn't dare meet his eyes.

Klaus hand caressed my cheek causing me to shiver pleasantly. "I require your assistance."

"With what?"

"There is a vampire in New Orleans who I need to make pay for ruining my plan."

"Yes your plans always seem to get ruined don't they?" In a quick move his hand gripped my throat pinning me to the brick wall. Klaus' body pressed hard against mine.

"That mouth of yours always gets you in trouble doesn't it?" He smirked eyes lingering on my lips before his crashed down on mine. The kiss was full of lust and pain my fingers got tangled in his blond hair Klaus' hand moved from my throat to my waist scrunching my dress. With one last bit on my lower lip he pulled away blue eyes filled with amusement.

"I'll do whatever you wish Nik." I smirked tugging at his waist with my hands.

"Lovely find the young vampire and torture him as you please."

"It's what I'm good at handsome." With one last peck on the lips I ran away heading to New Orleans. I was quit familiar with the surroundings having been born here and all but everything seemed to have changed. I fumbled with the ring on my finger smelling an awful amount of blood coming from some butcher shop. I crept in following my nose when graceful footsteps moved in the shadows. I found the man throwing him across the room smirking.

"Young vampires so naïve."

Before I knew it another force held me against the wall. The blond vampire before me had her fangs bared, veins swelled in her eyes.

She laughed embracing me. "Sophia good to see you."

I chuckled hugging her back. "Lexi I've missed you old friend."

"Buxton you should treat a lady with more respect." Lexi scowled the man I had thrown. "Now Sophia lets catch up I have a lot to inform you of."

"As do I." I walked with my friend outside in the night. Lexi informed me of a new vampire she has taken under her wing.

I arched a brow. "This Stefan is worth saving?"

"He's a good soul just a tad lost a bit like you. I can smell the blood Soph." She rested a hand on my shoulder looking me into the eyes.

"I am not part of your little group Lexi not anymore."

"I haven't given up on you we can start the diet again."  
I nearly gagged at that thought, "Goat blood never again I do want to meet this Stefan lad however."

Lexi smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." The blond lead me into a house I assume her and her vamp family have been staying at. Two men were at the table playing cards when I walked in they looked up.

"Hugo, Percy this is Sophia she is more than welcome to stay for as long as she wishes."

"Another one?" Percy said teasingly. "Although this one is prettier."

"I wouldn't mess with me boy I tend to bite." I smiled exposing my fangs. "Where's Stefan?"

"You seem to really want to met him." Lexi asked suspiciously.

"I saw the news papers he seems a bit more than lost."

"As I recall you were far worse."

"And look at me now."

"Lexi I need your help." A male entered the house and he was attractive. He had brown hair with hazel eyes matching mine except a tad more green.

"Stefan what has happened?" Lexi looked at the man concerned.

"Look at this." He held up a drawing of a man with fangs and veins swelled opposite of him was a lion _'Vampire vs beast ultimate fight' _the picture read. "The vampire in the drawing is my brother."

"Gallagher." Lexi nearly growled the name out.

"Who?" Me and Stefan both said at the same time.

"He has been capturing vampires and needless to say he is not kind."

"We have to get him." Stefan demanded.

"Lets go retrieve him shall we?" Lexi lead the way out as we followed behind entering the place which was quit huge.

"Now I remember Patrick Gallagher freak show guy...We are not freaks." I huffed out crossing my hands over my chest. "Hey here's a thought can I kill the man?"

Lexi sent me a death glare. "Nobody is killing anyone."

I smirked at Lexi. "Suns about to rise shouldn't you be hiding in the shadows somewhere?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

I held up my hand exposing the ring. "I am perfectly fine. I'll help young Stefan get his brother we'll be back in an hour tops."

"Fine an hour than you return home." She ordered before vanishing.

As we entered the facility burning sensation filled my nostrils.

"Vervain." I hissed.

"You do not have to help." He replied helping me over the fence.

"I am probably better at charming people more than you." I smiled up at him. I could smell the blood and so could Stefan. We entered a chamber it seemed like where a figure laid chained.

"Damon." Stefan rushed down touching the chains but flinched back. "Covered in vervain."

"Welcome to hell brother." The man didn't look up as he spoke.

"What are you two doing back here?" a woman snuck up on us causing me to jump grabbing on to Stefan's arm who hide a chuckle. "Are you trying to steal from me?"

"No! We were curious about the vampire...Me and my brother heard tales." I lied glad Stefan didn't try and say anything.

"So you were trying to steal him?"

_I want nothing more than to rip the girls throat out but Lexi would be angry._

"Of course not! This is embarrassing for me to admit but me and my sister need some work and honestly I have always been fascinated by the unusual."

"That is all you seek work?"

"Yes you have my word." Stefan looked deep into her eyes clearly charming the young girl.

"Alright than but I will be watching you two..." She trailed on.

"Stefan Salvatore." He took her hand kissing it gently.

"Sophia Salvatore." I extended my hand amused when she didn't shake it but turned.

"I am Callie Gallagher you two can stay in the guest room, you don't mind sharing a room do you?"

"Uh-" The Salvatore begun.

"Of course not anything you have to offer." I smirked well Stefan nodded clearly wanting to argue. Once Callie shower us to the room I shut the door.

"Guess this rescue mission will take longer than an hour." I stated removing my wrap noticing how he turned away.

"What are you-"

"Come now sweet Stefan we are going to be staying here for a while least we can do is have a little fun."

STEFAN'S POV:

_Sweet Stefan.._The way Sophia purred my name reminded me of Katherine angering me yet alluring me closer to the vampire. Sophia had piercing hazel eyes and curly brown her when she smiled dimples appeared causing any man to go weak in the knees. Ever since I have become a vampire I wanted nothing more than to feed on human blood meeting Lexi changed that made me feel again which is why I have to save Damon. My brother wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me. Yet Sophia seems to not have a care in the world.

I felt her move closer her body pressed mine on the bed. Part of me wanted to rip her dress clean of and devour her completely. Her lips trailed on my neck. Flashes of Katherine biting me filled my memories instantly I pushed her off.

"We can't..If somebody walks in what would we say after all you are suppose to be my sister." I smirked.

Sophia sighed. "No fun...I blame you."

"You're the one that said you can charm your way out of anything."

"I can if it were a man we would have gotten your brother out and I would have gotten a snack." The thought of human blood caused my throat to burn. I stood shocked when Sophia bit her wrist, scarlet dripping from her wrist. "It's not as good but it will fill you up."

I brushed her wrist with my lips craving for more of her blood and her.

"That's enough." She pulled her arm back watching it heal instantly. "Now we need a plan."

"You can distract them while I take Damon and leave."

"And what's to keep me from being killed?"

"Nothing." I laughed when she shoved me playfully. A bang on the door ended our banter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore lady Gallagher requires your assistance in the stable." A servant said. I walked with Sophia in the courtyard seeing Callie with her red hair tied up.

"Hello you said you needed work while, start working. Both of you can clean up the stable Stefan once it is all done here you will help the other men transport the vampire to the ring."

"I thought the fight was tomorrow?" I questioned.

"It got moved up high demand father figures he can make it a two night event if the vampire survives." Callie answered handing Sophia a brush. "The horses need to be brushed."

"I love animals." Sophia smiled grabbing the brush leaving with a taller fellow.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I skipped with the man heading to the stable.

_'Did you do what Klaus asked?' _A mans voice entered my head no doubt one of Nik's warlocks.

"Had a bit of a set back." I whispered so the man beside me didn't hear.

_'Handle it or Klaus will take care of you.'_

I cursed stopping in my tracks turning to face the man smiling. _He's wearing vervain so I can't compel him.._I bared my fangs digging it in his neck pulling back tasting vervain.

"Vampire!" He placed a hand on his neck shouting. Four other men came out with wooden stakes and vervain soaked whips.

"Sophia!" Stefan shouted running but a whip caught him by the neck pulling him back. My mind was filled with ways I can kill all these men easily.

Callie grabbed a whip swinging it around my neck another on my waist. I hissed as my skin burned. It took nearly 15 men to pull me into the cage tying me up next to Damon and Stefan in a cage beside me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Stefan roared making me laugh.

"It's all part of the plan." I smirked more.

"You're insane."

"Trust me Stefan."

STEFAN'S POV:

Trust her! She got us both caged up with Damon so much for a plan. I looked at my brother who seemed weak his eyes bloodshot with bags and cheek bones showing. He hasn't fed in days, weeks maybe. We are going to die together like we should have months ago when our father shot us..

SOPHIA'S POV:

"Jasper move the vampires out." Callie ordered the black haired man. He lifted my cage into a truck easily.

The circus was crowded as drunken men dragged their woman around. Other attractions caught my attention, bearded lady, strongest man alive, fire breather ect. _Freak shows and I am apart of it great. _A flash of blond hair caught my attention. I smirked knowing her anywhere.

Jasper edged a stake to my back making me walk into a tent soon followed by Stefan and his brother.

"Ladies and Gentleman you are in for a special treat tonight!" The crowd cheered. "Instead of one vampire killing a beast we have three vampires fighting to the death!" Again the crowd jumped and clapped.

"_The man with black hair, I bet my money on him."_

"_I don't know the other lad looks tougher."_

"_Yeah but I bet the girl is faster."_

Humans and their games so pathetic.

A bell rang and the match begun. The three of us shared a look none sure what to do.

Damon attacked Stefan pinning him to the ground.

"What are you doing!" The younger brother shouted.

"Giving them a show brother after all I promised an eternity of misery for you."Damon growled back.

I rolled my eyes at the boys. I threw both of them away from each other. Than threw myself on Stefan my body crashed down on his. He tried to push me off but I pinned him with my legs.

"Remember when I said to trust me?" He nodded. "Now Damon throw me into the crowd."

"As you wish sweetheart." I felt the mans hands wrap around my waist sending me flying into the crowd. I grabbed the nearest person ripping her throat out. People scattered and screamed from the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper enter the ring with a stake. My eyes darted to Damon who nodded tearing at the mans throat.

"I told you not to kill anybody." Lexi growled holding Stefan up whose veins swelled his eyes wondering on the blood that laid don my lips.

"Well this was the best way you get Stefan out while I have a nice meal." I smirked zooming to grab another victim whom I noticed to be Callie I ignored the vervain that was in her blood snapping her neck. Damon zoomed beside me smiling.

"You are fun." Blood covered his white shirt.

"Lets go." We ran together I was far faster though running to Lexi's greeted by her grabbing my throat.

"I swear one more person chokes me today.." I mumbled taking her hand off which shocked her how easily I was able to. "I am a lot stronger than you Lexi."

"Because you're killing people."

"And the angel lectures again where is Stefan?"

"Why do you care?"

"I need him." I growled.

"Why?" She hissed back looking down , considering she is about a couple inches taller than me.

"None of your concern. He's better off with me anyways Lexi."

"Yeah right you don't have a bit a self control."

"I haven't killed you yet have I?" My anger was rising dangerously.

_'Klaus wants the vampire now!'_ The mans voice entered my head,

"I'm working on it!" I yelled back making Lexi and her vamp family stare at me.

_'Now or do you want to tell him you failed?'_

I cursed than grabbed Lexi snapping her neck. The rest of her family charged but they are young I was older and stronger ripping Hugo's heart out along with the other two. The Salvatore was nowhere to be found.

_Now where could Stefan be? If I do not find him Klaus will kill me.._


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly walked into the mansion taking a deep breath preparing for myself for the yelling. I heard rage fulled footsteps rushing down the stairs followed by a more graceful set of feet.

"I knew Klaus shouldn't have sent you to do his work." The warlock growled.

"You know Klaus always sending his whore for everything." Isabella squinted her eyes at me.

The werewolf was younger than I with straight raven colored hair that framed her round face and darkened her oval brown eyes.

I smiled innocently at the two. "Lucious, Isabella lovely to see you two again still envious of Klaus favoring me I see."

"Only because he likes what's under the clothes." Isabelle murmured spiking my anger. In a second I tossed her across the room. The werewolf growled her claws extended.

"If you are going to say something about me than do not mumble." I faced away from her to the warlock. "Now how angry is he?"

"Sophia my chambers now!" His British accent roared through the mansion.

"Does that answer your question?" Lucious smirked amused. "Was nice knowing you sweetheart."

I groaned heading upstairs to Klaus' room on any other night I wouldn't mind being alone with the original in his room tonight however..

"You failed care to explain why?" Klaus' blue eyes starred me down causing me to look down sheepishly.

"I need more time." I replied glad my voice didn't shake.

"I have given you more than enough time."

"You gave me a day torture takes longer than that." Klaus walked closer to me his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Lucious would have done it by now."  
"Than have him do it!"

"I do not trust him, I trust you." With those three words I became calm.

I looked into his blue eyes getting lost. "I will not fail you again Nik."

He brushed a piece of my hair back. "I know you wont love. You have had a rough night how about blowing off some steam?" Klaus crashed his lips down on mine before he pinned me to the bed. I ripped of his shirt as he did the same to my dress. He griped my thigh tightly his other hand cupping my breast causing a moan to escape. I rolled on top of him kissing down his stomach than tore his bottoms out. Klaus moaned my name begging me to continue and I did as he wished.

I woke up alone my hair tangled and sheets ripped. Typical Klaus never here when I wake up. I sighed seeing a note he had left.

_'You have a week, find the vampire and torture him... It was good to see you again love be home soon.' _

Isabella and Lucious must have taken off which left me having to find the Salvatore on my own.

_He's not in New Orleans or here in Boston..Think Soph if I were a new vampire where would I go?_

STEFAN'S POV:  
Lexi ordered me to run and leave New Orleans saying she would find me soon enough. I jumped on a train heading to New York leaving my brother who is god knows where. My throat burned as I thought back to Sophia and Damon ripping peoples throats, their blood splattering everywhere. Once the train stopped I stalked my prey watching it move quickly as if aware I lurked in the shadows. With one swift move I devoured the creature savoring the animals blood sadly it wasn't nearly as good as human blood but it would do.

A giggle in the darkness made my head snap up. I spotted her hazel eyes filled with amusement.

"That was pathetic." Sophia smiled exposing her dimples.

I dropped the rabbit. "What are you doing here?"

"Lexi sent me she was worried."

"She sent you to babysit me?"

"Sadly I am doing so without pay." She pouted before placing her finger on my lower lip than licking her finger seductively than cringed at the taste making me laugh. "God that is horrible. Lets get you something else to eat."

"I'm not feeding off of a human." I stated.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do I won't be able to stop." Memories of my victims flowed in my head faces with names I couldn't remember or perhaps did even bother to ask.

Sophia rested her hand on my shoulder looking up at me making her eyes seem bigger. "I can teach you how to control it Stefan you just have to trust me." I nodded feeling like I could trust her.

She wore an accomplished smile. "Good now let's go."

Sophia locked arms with me as we wondered the streets. To ever one else we seemed like a normal couple out enjoying the city lights, little did they know how wrong they would be. We walked into a bar the smell of alcohol filled the small place while the band played some upbeat song.

Sophia squealed tightening her grip on my arm.

"I love this song!" She disappeared in the middle of the floor her body swaying to the music causing people to stare.

Her gaze landed on my extending her hand. "Dance with me Stefan."

"This isn't the right place for dancing." I reminded her but I couldn't help but notice how fun it seemed.

Sophia grabbed my hand. "Says who?"

My body reacted to her motions following her lead when the band changed to a slow song. We shared a look before she turned away. On instinct I reached for her hand twirling her back. My face was inches apart from hers as I held tightly onto her waist moving with the music. Other couples soon joined our dancing but all I focused on was the feel Sophia's chest pressed against mine. Once the song ended all I could do was look into those big hazel eyes.

"Lets go get that drink." She pulled away heading to the bar leaving me to stumble after. She ordered an ale for herself.

"No drink for me?"

She pointed to a young girl with brown hair tied back in a braid wearing a soft pink dress. "There is your drink." In a moment her eyes flashed to a male in the back with blond hair and piercing black eyes. "Go charm her up I'll be right back." I did as she told, but in the corner of my eye I saw her move toward the male.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Stefan did as I told leaving me able to confront Lucious.

"What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Doesn't seem like torture." Lucious said smug.

"Stefan's greatest value is his power to not harm any human you take that away and the guilt he'll feel is worse than any torture I can inflict."

"I doubt the boss man will be pleased with his hands all over you."

"Go ahead tell Nik, he knows I am loyal to him."

"I will later but right now he's with Isabella." My whole body tensed up hearing that. Knowing the whore would try and seduce Klaus and the worst part is he'd probably do anything to occupy himself. I stomped away going to Stefan grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the girl and out of the bar.

"What are you-"

"We need to leave now."

"Did that man threaten you?" There was a sense of protection in his voice tugging at my heart.

"It's nothing can we just find a place to stay at, please." He didn't argue allowing me to lead him to somebody's house compelling the man to invite us in. As I laid in a strangers bed images of what that werewolf chick and him must be doing. Finally I was able to drift off.

_The man in the house walked in._

"_Are you alright miss?" _

_My veins swelled, fangs bared. "I will be." Before he had time to scream my fangs pierced his skin draining him dry even then I didn't stop until his head ripped clean off. I stared at the body and the detached head shocked. I haven't ripped anyone apart in about 20 years. _

_I bent down trying to put the head back on. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." The guilt wasn't like me but it was consuming._

"_Sophia what did you do?" Stefan walked in looking at me like he was disgusted._

"_I..I.."_

"_Look at you still a ripper." Lexi smirked taking the place of Stefan,_

"_No! I can control myself.."_

"_HA! That temper will always get the best of you."_

"No!" I shot up sweat beading down my face. "It was just a dream..."

"Hello Sophia." Lexi was at the edge of my bed.

"Stay out of my head Lexi." I growled.

"Guess you're not as strong as you thought. What do you want with Stefan?"

"Just because you ask again doesn't mean the answers going to change. I'm not going to tell you a damn thing."

"What happened to you? You use to be so full of light, caring and kind now-"

"Now I'm a murderous monster doesn't explain what you're doing here?"

"I'm doing what I do best, saving lost souls." A quick pain consumed me while everything turned black.

STEFAN'S POV:  
Lexi showed up how she found me I have no clue. When I informed her of Sophia being here she stood shocked and concerned. I had the owner invite her in following the blond as she zoomed to where Sophia was resting.

Lexi was at the edge of Sophia's bed concentrating hard the same moment she begun to stir and sweat.

"What are you doing to her?" I was worried, Sophia is my friend.

"I'm messing with her dream she needs this believe me." Once Sophia woke up Lexi quickly snapped her neck shocking me to my core.

"Help me carry her." Lexi tossed Sophia in my arms her chest slowly rising, her features made her seem vulnerable. I followed Lexi to a small cellar with a chair in the middle.

"Put her in the chair and wrap the chains to her wrist.." I tied her arms while Lexi tied my friends ankles.

"Time to wake up Soph!" Lexi threw vervain and Sophia causing her to scream in pain her skin burning. Sophia growled but didn't say a word looking nothing like the girl I had gone dancing with or the one that helped me save my brother and told me to trust her.

"Stop growling I'm trying to get into your head." Lexi smirked.

"Stefan please let me out..You know I don't deserve to be here caged like an animal."

"Stefan this will be a very valuable lesson if you ever fall off the wagon. First you have to starve away the blood lust along with that goes the temptation."

Sophia let out a low rough chuckle "This isn't going to work Lexi."

"Here comes the not so pretty part." Lexi got eye to eye with Sophia, with in seconds Sophia started gasping like she was choking.

"Stop it Lexi!"

"No can do sweetness." Her screams of agony made me want to push Lexi away and save her.

"I'm starving, let me out please let me out."

"What is happening?" I questioned never seeing a vampire like this before.

"She's hallucinating that's 3 months without human blood. Now she's at 2 years."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Aww I miss you too friend. 5 years."

"I will rip you apart Lexi!"

Lexi grabbed a wooden stake sticking it in her arm. Sophia hissed veins swelled.

"Good you're angry."

Her laugh caught both of us off guard. "Not as angry as Klaus will be once he knows what you're doing to me."

"Who is Klaus?" I asked never hearing that name noticing how Lexi's face turned pale white.

"No Sophia...You're not with him..Tell me you are not so stupid."

"He's much better company than you."

"Klaus is a monster straight out of hell worse than anyone."

_Straight out of hell_, Those words sent a shiver down my spine. How could Sophia get involved with a man like that?


	3. Chapter 3

SOPHIA'S POV:

I was staring up at Lexi not seeing Stefan anywhere.

"Blood.." I croaked out I have been locked up for weeks.

"You mean this?" Lexi brought in a girl with a slit on her neck. I felt my fangs expand and my veins swell in my eyes. "I'll give you a bite if you tell me what the hell you are doing with Klaus."

I shrugged smirking"What can I say he's a very charming man...You should find a man Lexi might make you less of a bitch."

"You're in love with him." She stated more to herself shaking her head.

"I don't love anything, that's the perks of not have your humanity."

"Liar, liar Soph. If you didn't have humanity than why not kill me? after all I was in your way in finding Stefan."

"Let me out than I'll fix my mistake."

"Stefan your turn I'll be back." My mouth nearly hung open that Lexi left Stefan alone with me,

"Sweet Stefan good to see you." I smiled innocently.

STEFAN'S POV:

As she called me I couldn't deny how much she sounded like Katherine..At first I couldn't see the resemblance but as Sophia's intentions came out I became aware of her and Katherine's similarities, both lied and deceived me to get what they wanted.

"I thought you were my friend." I stated catching her off guard.

"I am sorry Stefan but believe me when I say me finding you is better than Klaus."

"Why does he even care about me?"

"Apparently you killed someone..Question is, My sweet Stefan, is who exactly did you kill?"

Faces of my victims appeared but all were human why would this Klaus care?

"Hmm perhaps it has to do with what happened with his little doppelganger." She smiled her fangs showing. "Of course you wouldn't know about that." My confusion amused her as a giggle escaped.

"Katherine that little bitch wasn't suppose to die in a fire none the less. Although she was already a vampire don't know why Klaus would even want her..." She growled the last part.

_Katherine? _So even in her death she finds a way to screw with me and my brother.

"What does she have to do with any of this?" I asked trying to control myself.

"Give me some blood and I'll tell you." I bit my wrist and motioned it to her. Sophia looked at me shocked but slowly brushed her lips on my wrist. The moment her mouth tasted my wrist every nerve on my body was on fire. It was something I realized since Sophia fed me her blood like it amplified lust. A moan escaped my lips allowing her to drink more.

Sophia pulled away my blood on the corner of her lips. "Taste like animal blood."

I rolled my eyes watching the wound heal. "You're welcome. Now tell me what Katherine has to do with any of this?"

"She is the doppelganger you know the whole key in breaking the curse."

"What curse?"

"You should run Stefan. Go get as far away from me as possible, find your brother and the two of you hide." She warned ignoring my question.

"You're not going to hurt me." Even as I said it I knew it was the truth.

"How can you be so sure? Because I am caged up? I will get out and be forced to hunt you so please just get a head start."

Before I could reply a sharp pain over took me causing me to fall to my knees.

"Stefan?" Sophia tried to break the chains to reach me worry in her voice and expression. I tried to stand up but fell again.

The cellar doors flew open and the man from the bar walked in his black eyes starring at Sophia an amused expression on his face.

"Well I always wanted to see you in chains." The man joked.

"Kinky." Sophia countered.

I attempted to charge at him but he flicked his wrist and I got pinned to a wall as if being held by an invisible force.

"Let him go Lucious." Sophia growled through clutched teeth.

"Klaus said torture remember? It's been a week Soph he's tired of you failing him." The man flicked his wrist again sending me flying hard against the brick wall.

"Stop it!" Sophia begged.

"Why?" Lucious arched a brow. "Do you care for this vampire?"

"Do not be ridiculous!" She barked back.

He shrugged. "No matter." Lucious whistled and a wolf walked in eyes stalked Sophia. "Nothing personal sweetheart but we can't have loose ends."

SOPHIA'S POV:

Isabella, full moon me a tied up vampire not good. I struggled to break the chains which was futile. The werewolf charged at me her canines digging into my neck.

"Ugh!" I screamed out in pain. Sounds moved in the shadows and Lucious whistled again calling off Isabella the two of them leaving. My vision was blurry as Lexi rushed in a gash on her forehead, she must have been attacked.

"_Sophia, oh my god." _I heard her voice but it sounded so far away.

"Lexi...Is Stefan...okay?" My eyelids felt extremely heavy.

Lexi tried to fix my wound but we both knew it was useless. "Shh he's fine." I could feel someone untie me throwing me over their shoulders than darkness swallowed me..

STEFAN'S POV:

The bite on Sophia's neck seemed to be spreading down her shoulder. I turned to Lexi with a mixture of emotions.

"A werewolf bite is deadly." That's all she said as she carried Sophia.

"There has to be something we can do." My eyes watched Sophia her face was paler than usual and her breathing was being choked out into pants.

"There is no cure for this."

"Are you saying-"

"She's going to die." I froze every muscle in my body tensing.

SOPHIA'S POV:

_He was like a god. From the moment he walked into my fathers farm I knew he would be trouble and I always loved trouble._

_I saw him walk around with my father the two seemed to be deep in conversation catching my attention. _

"_Emily who is that man?" I asked my maid who accompanied me everywhere._

"_My lady that is lord Niklaus." She answered struggling to keep up with me._

"_Niklaus.." His named rolled off of my tongue seductively. As if hearing me Niklaus' eyes looked in my direction a smirk plastered on his lips. I smiled back exposing my dimples. That night all I could do was dream of Niklaus but it felt so real. To make matters worse for some reason my father was allowing the lord to say at our place resisting Niklaus was harder done than said. _

_I stood in the stables brushing maestoso. "Good girl maestoso."_

"_Ciao amore." His british accent sounded a bit odd speaking Italian. A language my maid had taught me._

_I turned shocked meeting his intense blue eyes. "My lord." I bowed._

_Niklaus hand caressed my cheek. "Beautiful."_

_I blushed. "Maestoso is our finest steed."_

"_I wasn't speaking of the horse." The smirk never left his face his fingers playing with my curls causing my heart to flutter._

My eyes opened at first I thought I was looking at Klaus until my vision focused and I saw Stefan. I smiled faintly at him.

"Guess I should call you savior Stefan-" I coughed spitting out blood.

Stefan smiled back resting his hand on my cheek wiping away the blood.  
"Shh just rest."

"Tell Lexi I am sorry for everything."

"You can tell me yourself." The blond walked in with a cup of alcohol, even from here I can smell the human blood laced in it. Once she handed it to me I chugged it down.

"You look like crap." Lexi said but her tease was half-hearted.

I tried to laugh but it came out rough. "Bitch."

"Strumpet." Lexi countered.

The room fell silent none knowing what to say, not like it mattered I was going to die either way.

"Lucious said he was going to torture me, seemed more like he was after you." Stefan broke the silence.

I shrugged. "Klaus does not like loose ends which is what I had become." My heart ached at the thought of Nik ordering my death.

Lexi eyes soon got wide me and Stefan watched her as she moved my arm over her shoulder.

"I have an idea, Stefan you need to leave though and get far away from here."

"I am not leaving her side."

Lexi looked deep into Stefan's eyes. "I can save her but not with you."

"Stefan it is alright." He looked at me wanting to argue but the least he could do is oblige to my dying wish. His lips gently pressed on my forehead before he disappeared.

"What's the plan Lexi?"

"I need you to tell me where I could find Klaus." I wanted to argue with her and question why she wished to know but my strength was nearly gone.

"Boston.." I barely got out before I drifted off again.

_His blue eyes watched me making me blush. _

"_Why do you look at me that way?" I questioned sitting on his lap._

"_You are magnificent. Have you thought of my offer?" He tangled our fingers together bringing them to his lips._

"_I do admit traveling the world with you is tempting but I can not leave my father."_

"_Your father won't mind." I bit my lower lip. "Take a chance love."_

_I nodded. "Alright."_

_Niklaus whole face lit up as he lifted me up nuzzling my neck. " I will show you the world Sophia but first.." A sharp pain pierced my neck. I wanted to scream but something inside me said to be quiet._

I stirred in Lexi's arms.

"Soph hang on a little longer...Where's the place?" I raised my finger pointing left than right. On the corner of the street was a huge mansion. Lexi ran to the door breaking it but not being able to enter. "Klaus!"

"Who dares disturb m- Sophia?" His blue eyes showed a flash of concern than utter confusion. "What happened."

Lexi moved my hair revealing my bite that spread. "Are you going to invite me in or not?"

Klaus jaw tensed before he answered. "Come in and hand her to me." The blond hesitated than placed me in Niks arms as he cradled me to the bed.

"Why?" Was all I could say remembering how Lucious had said Klaus sent them after me.

"Hush love it will all be over soon." Nik bit his wrist. "Drink." I did as he said instantly feeling better. Klaus rested his hand on my hair holding me tight against his chest.

KLAUS' POV:

Someone crossed me and attacked Sophia whoever the may be will not live to see another day. I held my girl close noticing how fragile she looked and it pained me. Sophia was not weak and I know she hated feeling that way. Once she was all healed up I stayed at her side.

"Who did this to you?" I questioned.

"You truly do not know?"

"Of course not."  
Sophia shook her head. "It does not matter."

"It'd be well for you to answer me love."

"I will tell you in the morning I just wish to rest." She looked up at me her eyes pleading me to let it go.

"Alright get some rest." With that she drifted off leaving me to confront her blond vampire friend.

I grabbed the girl by the throat pinning her against the wall.

"What did you do?"

"Do not blame me it was your werewolf."

"Isabella went after Sophia?" I dropped the vampire when she nodded.

Anger boiled up that it had been someone in my group of people that had harmed Sophia.  
Before I headed to the door I turned to her.

"How did you know my blood would heal her?"  
The girl shrugged. "You are a hybrid, both vampire and werewolf, call it a lucky guess."

I nodded than turned.

"What are you going to do?" She noticed how I stalked outside.

"I'm going to find the werewolf and kill her."

_Nobody betrays me._


	4. Chapter 4

SOPHIA'S POV:

I woke up sighing when Nik was not lying beside me. Not even a note was on my pillow.

"My lady, Lord Klaus sent me for you." A girl with red hair walked in her neck had bite marks.

She went to my side blood dripping. Instantly I dug my fangs into her neck the same moment Lexi walked in.

I pulled back meeting her disapproving gaze.  
"Do not lecture me."

"I didn't say anything." She compelled the girl away sitting beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better...Where is Klaus?" I wondered the mansion seeing servants but not him.

"He well if I had to guess ripping the werewolves throat out." Lexi followed me.

"Ugh that ass!"

"Thought you'd be happy your night and shiny armor is defending your honor." She smirked , I tried to refrain from smiling.

"I do not need him to fight my battles." I paced back and forth. "I need to find her before he does."

Lexi zoomed in front of me. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"With the help from a witch." Before she had a chance to argue I had vanished heading to North Carolina where I knew she would be.

I walked into the little house greeted by a pain in the head. I gripped my head as she walked in front of me. I laughed embracing her, she knew her witchy migraine didn't hold me down ,a trick I learned over the years.

The girl hugged me back laughing.  
"Sophia it has been to long."

"Emily Bennett always a pleasure." Emily was my maid back when I was human she was also one of my closest friends. I informed her of my troubles making her groan.

"I warned you about Niklaus.."

"Father was going to force me to marry someone I did not love... Niklaus showed and he gave me a blessing."

_I woke up feeling my neck, there were no marks but my throat burned and an uncontrollable amount of hunger consumed me._

"_Nik.."I called out for him._

"_Shh love here you need to drink." He brought in my father who had a sword stuck in his stomach blood pouring. A pinch pricked my lower lip. I touched my teeth feeling the sharp point they extended to. _

"_Sophia?" Father looked terrified._

"_Papa...I.." In an instant reached out mesmerized by the blood. It smelled so sweet one taste couldn't hurt. The moment his blood entered my mouth I craved for more. I gripped my father by the shoulders sinking my new fangs into his neck until his head slid clean off. _

_I went to my knee's trying to put his head back on. "What did I do? Oh god I am so sorry."_

_A pair of strong hands landed on my shoulder._

"_It is okay love I can help you." Niklaus wore an accomplished smile as he held his hand out toward me. What other options do I have? I took his hand a sense of security overwhelmed me. _

_Emily walked in her eyes big but she did not speak a word._

"_Young Bennett witch, did you get what I asked?" Nik still held my hand facing my friend. Emily tossed him a ring._

"_Lapis Lazuli as you requested." The ring was beautiful. It had a gold lace frame holding the stone that glistened under the moon light. Nik explained its importance as he placed it on my finger._

"_Why me?" I questioned looking between him and Emily._

"_I fancy you." Klaus answered._

I snapped out of my thoughts looking at Emily.

"I owe you my life, If you hadn't saved me from being burned I would well be burned." She smiled kindly.

I laughed with her. "So you'll help me track down the werewolf and warlock?"

"Warlock? You did not mention that. Who is it?"

"Lucious."

"I know exactly where he will be at." Emily stood up grabbing her umbrella walking out the door with me. She took me to a bar that was not typically her scene. I'd know his black eyes anywhere.

Fear consumed him as he tried to witchy migraine me with fail.

"Sophia..." Isabella was at his side trembling.

I smirked. "So you remember me? Good than this is going to be sweet."

"I will leave you to your revenge. Good bye Sophia." I waved bye to Emily as she left.

I bared my fangs first tearing at Lucious throat even when he was drained my anger drove me to rip his head clean off.

The corners of my lips formed a smile at the sight. "Beautiful..You're next." Before I could charge at Isabella her body fell limp. I cocked my head to one side curiously until I saw Nik holding her heart.

I crossed my arms over my chest pouting. "Come on Nik that was my kill."

"She crossed me by going after you."

"I do not need you fighting my fights." I glared my voice not nearly as harsh as I wanted it to be.

"A thank you would suffice." He smirked dropping Isabella's heart walking toward me.

"How did you even find them?"

"Easy I followed you. I knew you'd want to kill them figured you'd get a witch it was only a matter of time before they were found."

I chuckled of course. "Guess I should learn to cover my tracks more easily."

"You have no reason to hide from me, do you?" He caressed my cheek sending shivers.

"Of course not." I replied taking his hand with mine.

"Good than meet me back home, time to move on from Boston but first clean up here." I nodded waiting until he left to move the bodies.

"What a mess you have made." An angel like voice came from the shadows that I would know anywhere.

"Katherine how nice of you to visit." I tossed Lucious body out the back. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't see my old friend?" She smirked taking a step forward.

"That title was lost when you tried to get Emily killed." I hissed zooming up to her face. "Now you can answer my question or I can get Klaus."

Her body tensed before relaxing. "You wouldn't turn me over to him, after all you haven't so far."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that? And I haven't turned you to Klaus because if he finds out I have been hiding you, I am dead."

"I do however bet that you are more than enjoying yourself what with screwing Klaus and drinking from Stefan."

I shrugged ignoring her tone when she mentioned Stefan. "Klaus will do whatever I say and to make matters better I get sex so yes I am enjoying myself."

Katherine smirked. "You are still the same Sophia, you fall in love to easily."

"Who said anything about love Katerina?"

" Whatever you say..To answer your earlier question I am here because I'm bored."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I can not stay and play games. Unless you want Klaus to find out you are here I suggest leaving."

She sighed. "Fine I'll just go mess with Stefans dreams again." Before I had time to react she had vanished.

"Bitch.." I mumbled.

Once finished cleaning up the mess I headed back to Boston where Klaus had already packed my clothing along with his.

"Where is Lexi?"

"Your blond friend left." Made sense she probably went to find Stefan. I locked arms with Klaus the two of us looking like a couple to the human eye.

To my surprise we went to New Orleans were Klaus already had a new mansion set up with a bunch of his minions hanging around. Most were vampires along with a witch and some wolves.

This mansion was bigger than the last and had big windows that out looked a beautiful garden. I went to the window smiling at the flowers. Nik wrapped his hands around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Klaus we have the man as you requested." A man entered from the sound or not sound of his heartbeat he was a vampire.

"Thank you Marcus." I followed Nik into another room the was isolated and gray. A figure was hanging his hands tied up to a hook, feet dangling.

My eyes adjusted to the dark, I knew that man. I had to force myself not to gasp meeting his hazel eyes.

"Sophia?" His voice was relieved and confused.

"Stefan..." I whispered having to refrain from freeing him.

"Yes I had forgotten you two have become quite acquainted with one another." Klaus nearly growled as he dangerously circled Stefan. "Well I promised torture, Marcus you know what to do. Sophia love let's take a walk." I glanced at Stefan before taking Nik's hand and walking to the garden. We enjoyed each others company before a maiden walked up to us.

She bowed. "My lord, we found the daggers."

"Brilliant." He smiled walking to the dinning room were 5 daggers laid. "These my dear Sophia are the keys to destroy my whole family which is why I have them to protect us."

_A weapon to kill Klaus? Means Katherine doesn't have to run and Stefan could be free._

My mind tried to wrap around the information I had just learned. I kept trying to figure out if I should tell Katherine or not. A scream of agony broke my thoughts, making up my mind.

That night I wondered off in the town smelling vanilla mixed with blood. My old friend always did love this park.

Katherine was in the shadows savoring a man in the park.

"I am shocked you are so close to Klaus." I stated.

"I witnessed his minion attack Stefan and kidnapped him so I followed."

"And I'm the one who loves to easily?" I laughed when she shoved me playfully.  
"What are you doing here Soph?"

I told her about the daggers and how they could help us take Klaus down, no matter how much it pained me.

"You are a genius!" Kat hugged me.

"No need to state the obvious. I will get you the dagger and free Stefan."

A flash of concern crossed her expression. "Do not get yourself killed Sophia."

I smirked. "Aww be careful Katerina your humanity is showing." With that any concern fled her features masked with pure annoyance.

"Just get the damn thing."

"Will do." At that I returned to the castle going to my room removing my dress.

"Where did you run off to?" Klaus frightened me as I saw him laying on my bed.

"Nik you know it is not wise to sneak up on me." I joked climbing on his lap.

"You did not answer me?"

I sighed replying simply. "I went out for a walk."

"I am not interested in vagary Sophia, you snuck off with out my knowledge. Now I would like to know where exactly did you wonder off to?" His pupils dilated as he attempted to compel me.

"I went for a walk in the park where I fed." A lie. Niklaus wasn't aware that ever since my lock up with Lexi I started drinking vervain.

My answer calmed him as he brushed my hair back, hands resting on my shoulder starring at my bare skin. I inched my face down to his. Nik rolled over so he was on top his eyes fixated on my lips.

Once I woke up Nik was still asleep beside me, making my heart flutter in a weird way. I slowly got up pulling on a white night gown heading to where Stefan was at.

Marcus was standing watch slicing Stefan with a vervain dipped knife. I cringed at the sight.

"Marcus, Klaus said to relieve you of your shift."

He sighed handing me the knife. "Very well, it is quiet fun." As he left I frantically begun untying Stefans arms.

"Soph what are you..." He begun but was to weak to finish.  
"Shh you need be free and find Lexi she can protect you." I bit my wrist shoving it in his mouth. Once all his wounds healed and his strength was built up I made sure he escaped helping him out the back and away from this place.  
"Good bye my sweet Stefan.." I whispered running back to the castle. _Part one done know all I need is the dagger..Which Klaus kept in his chambers fantastic. _To my luck Niklaus was not in his room leaving me able to tear around for the daggers. They were hidden in a small compartment with all his other weapons.

"Almost wish I hadn't seen you do that." Marcus voice called behind me.

"It is not what it seems." I held the dagger behind my back.

"Tell me than love what is it?" Klaus appeared next to Marcus with an unreadable expression.

"Nik.."

"I tasted the vervain in your system last night, I know you are hiding something." When I did not answer he zoomed in front of me grabbing my throat than everything went black...


	5. Chapter 5

A stinging pain followed by a burning sensation overwhelmed me. Marcus whipped me again, his vervain dipped wire tearing into my bare skin.

"I will rip you apart!" I hissed out trying to break the chains.

Marcus laughed. "You are strong, guess I am just gonna have to break you." I braced myself for another swing but Klaus caught the mans arm.

"That is enough, now leave." He ordered.

"But-"

"Did I not say leave!" Nik growled in the mans face making him coward away. He turned back to me eyes looking at me with no emotion. "You have 10 seconds to tell me what you were doing and why you freed the Salvatore."

My mouth hung open no words coming out.

"You trusted him over me!"

I felt my eyes sting tears threatening to leave.

"I'm sorry."

"What did he you promise you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing Nik I swear."

He gripped my shoulders tightly. "What did he promise you!"

"Nothing I swear! He was my friend! So was Katerina!" I yelled back biting my tongue once I mention Katherine.

"What do you know of Katerina?" His tone changed.

"Noth-"

"Sophia you are beautiful but if you say another lie I will kill you."

I swallowed down not saying a word.

Klaus sighed caressing my cheek. "That is disappointing..Tell me everything." His pupils dilated as I felt his order sink into my mind. _Damn Marcus for bleeding the vervain from my system!_

"I have been hiding Katerina, I was going to give her the dagger to stab you with..Also I shared my blood with Stefan and he with me."  
"He drank from you?" Jealousy was easily detected in his voice. "Were you ever loyal to me?"

"Of course I was. I care about you Nik-"

"You sure don't act like it." He replied bitterly. "A fact you should be aware of is the dagger does not affect me because of my wolf side so either way your grand plan would have failed. Now tell me where is Katerina?"

"I don't know." It is the truth Katherine if anything is already gone having known Stefan is safe.

"Than I believe you hold no purpose to me." I closed my eyes awaiting death.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips when my chains broke and I fell to my knees. I looked up into his blue eyes unsure what to expect.

"Run. Go somewhere I will never find you or else I will kill you." I nodded and vanished taking one look back than never returned.

56 YEARS LATER...

As the years passed I felt myself get pulled into the darkness until I shut it off completely. Katherine was the only company I kept, the only one I could actually stand who didn't judge about my murders or my choice to not have my humanity.

I drained another victim dropping the lifeless body carelessly. Katherine strolled in wearing a white flapper dress and her dark brown hair knotted up.

She tossed the newspaper crossing her arms. "Seems our Stefan is in Chicago and he's leaving a mess."

I shrugged impressed with the bodies he was leaving. "What do you suppose we do?"

"I say we go check up on him,"  
"Alright. Chicago is perfect this year around, people are calling it the roaring twenties." I smiled than went to change into a black flapper dress that gave a good push up to my chest, than knotted my hair up letting a few curls fall.

Me and Katherine went to a jazz bar and instantly my excitement bubbled up.

"Jazz my favorite!" I squealed heading to the dance floor. Many suitors approached me while Katherine hid in the shadows watching. I moved from one man to another taking a bite from each one. I twirled ready to take another drink when a familiar grip held my waist tightly against him.

"Stefan good to see you again." I smiled at the man noticing a dangerous gleam that was alluring.

"Sophia time has been good to you." He examined my appearance smirking. "We should defiantly catch up."

"There you are Stefan, who is this?" A blond approached us glaring daggers at me.

"Rebekah this is my very old friend Sophia." Stefan introduced me his hand resting around my shoulder holding me close to him.

"Pleasure." I smiled innocently at her. Something about the girl reminded me of someone..but who?

"Sophia the three of us are going for a drink, care to join?"

"Three?"

"Rebekah's brother, I have a feeling you'll like the man." He replied dragging me to a table in the back as Rebekah trailed along. I would know that face anywhere, those eyes starred at me with pure amusement.

"Sit Soph." Stefan motioned a seat next to Klaus. I hadn't wished to cause a scene so I obliged slowly scooting next to Niklaus in the booth. Stefan and Rebekah were sharing some man to feed on meaning they were paying no attention to us.

I picked up a glass of champagne. "What do you want with Stefan?" I whispered low enough for only Klaus to hear.

"He is a good friend." He simply answered. "Plus he fancies my sister."

"Of course he does..Why would he be so stupid to even chat with you? Especially since you had him tortured."

A smirk appeared on his face. "I may or may not have compelled him to forget about that little incident." Nik rested his hand on my thigh gripping it tightly and slowly rising it up. "You look good enough to eat. A shame you no longer seem worth it."

"Come on Nik do not be an ass." I leaned in closer my face inches from him. "Our sex was to good for you to be this hostile."

He chuckled pulling my body closer to his. The feel of his thigh pressed against mine made me shiver. "It was great sex." He teased me by inching his face closer not moving any more.

"I knew you two would get along." Stefan smirked looking at the two of us.

"Stefan, you are good at reading people." I joked, but only Nik got it as his chest rumbled.

The band picked up the pace and Stefan nearly jumped out of his seat hold his hand out toward me.

"This is the right place to dance." He smirked.

I laughed taking his hand allowing him to lead me to the dance floor.

KLAUS' POV:

I chugged my drink watching envious as Sophia danced with Stefan.

Rebekah noticed. "So that is the girl, she's very pretty."

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver..Why don't you go dance with Stefan." It wasn't a question, but an order.

"Fine." She growled heading to Stefan taking him away from Sophia leaving her alone. Her body didn't miss a beat as she continued to sway. A man approached her grabbing her by the waist angering me.

I got up from my seat making my way toward her pushing the man away looking him deep in the eyes.

"Leave now." The man obliged.

Sophia crossed her arms over her chest scowling. "Way to ruin my fun Nik."

"You wouldn't have had much fun with that man anyways. You require a rougher touch." I gripped her by the waist pulling her close to me. The sound of her breathing increasing and chest rising pleased me.

"Than prove it.." Sophia breathed out shivering slightly.

I crashed my lips down on hers missing the familiar touch. Her fingers tangled in my hair as I scrunched her dress forgetting about everyone else in the club. I pulled away wanting nothing more than to rip her dress clean off and devour her.

Sophia breathed heavily smirking. "God you are so hot."

I smirked in return kissing her again forcefully. Lifting her body in my arms and zooming to one of the empty booths not caring who saw me use my inhuman speed. Sophia pulled me down on her moaning as I kissed her neck. Shooting caused me to pull away as glass shattered and people scattered. A bullet hit my shoulder as I pulled it out I noticed it was wooden. _Mikael._

I pulled Sophia along with me going to get Rebekah.

"Rebekah we gotta go sweetheart!" I snatched my sister away from the Salvatore pushing her toward Sophia. "The two of you get out of here now."

Stefan tried to follow but I held my hand stopping him.

"I'm sorry but the fun as to end here."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked confused.

"You must forget Rebekah and me until I say other wise you never knew us Stefan..Thank you I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." Once I knew my compulsion had worked I zoomed to where my girls should be at.

I saw Rebekah but no sign of Sophia.

"Where is she?" I arched a brow.

"She left. Where is Stefan? He should be here."

"Do you want to die? We've been found we need to move."

"I'm not leaving without Stefan." She stated being stubborn.

"Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear he'll draw to much attention let him go."

"What did you do?" Tears glistened in her eyes.

I grabbed her arm. "There is no time for one of your tantrums."

She pulled her arm back "I don't want to run anymore Nik, all we ever do is run! I want to be with Stefan." _She would give everything up for this man just like Sophia had done._

"Than choose, it's either him or me?"

"I am sorry Nik." She turned away which meant she chose her side.

I grabbed the dagger I had left over zooming ahead of her, driving the dagger through my sisters heart. As she turned gray I held back my tears. _I truly am alone._

SOPHIA'S POV:

Katherine gripped my arm tightly.  
"What the hell is wrong with you! What if Niklaus compelled you again?"

I rolled my arms pulling myself back. "I am on vervain and you're not the boss of me."

"Maybe someone should be."

"Like you are the stable enough to do so." I countered than stormed off. I grabbed one of the payphones dialing Lexi's number.

"Lexi it is me."

"Soph, has something happened?"

"Stefan needs help..He needs you to get him back on the bunny diet."

"I've heard. Must say I am surprised you care."

"Just help him."

"I'll help him. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you need assistance?"

"I am fine." Before she could give me a lecture I hung up returning to Katherine.

"You came back." She sounded surprised.

"Who else would I go with?" Truth be told Katherine is the only company I have. Other than her I am alone..


	6. Chapter 6

I stumbled my vision blurry. My head hurt like hell, worse hang over ever.

"You had a fun night." Katherine teased.

"Shut it Petrova." I warned looking over at the man beside me who was now dead.

"I take it you got all your sexual needs out, after all the shooting last night kind of ruined your moment with Klaus."

"HA-HA you're hilarious." I jumped out of the bed heading to the shower being burned instantly. I screamed out causing Katherine to run in.

"Vervain!" I hissed out feeling my face.

She wrapped a towel around me. "Time to leave." We packed all of our things quickly than headed out the house.

A gust of wind blew my hair back. A man stood in front of us. He gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Going somewhere?" The man questioned with an accent that I couldn't place.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked.

"Don't worry Katerina I am not here for you." His eyes darted to me. "Sophia however is not so lucky."

Katherine took off leaving me with this man.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mikael, perhaps you've heard of me?"

I smirked. "The big bad daddy original."

The corners of his lip twitched with annoyance.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

I didn't have time to ask any question as he dragged me away into the bar the shooting had occurred in.

"I believe you will be the perfect pawn." The words he said caused my skin to crawl. "You will go and bring my son to me or else I'll kill everyone you've ever meet including the Salvatore and your blond friend." His threat wasn't empty, killing Lexi or Stefan would be easy for him. "But first I want to make sure you won't ruin anything so I guess I'll have to bleed all the vervain out, shame that can be messy." Mikael pulled out a sword sticking it through my stomach. He continued to slice me until I bled out.

Once I regained consciousness he looked me directly in the eyes.

"You will do whatever I ask."

I felt his command sink into my mind until it was all I could do. "I'll do whatever you ask."

KLAUS' POV:  
I drank the whole bar and the people in it when someone snuck behind me.

"Hello Nik.." I recognized her voice in an instant I pinned her against the wall holding her hands above her head.  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned ignoring the feel of her chest against mine.

"Big bad wolf you haven't changed a bit." His voice shocked me as I dropped Sophia turning to face him.

"Mikael." I growled.

Sophia attempted to zoom but Mikael got in front of her.  
"Now it is time." He ordered.

Sophia turned to face me tears glistening in her eyes. I turned my head curiously as she reached behind her.

"What are you-" Before I had time to react Sophia pulled out a wooden stake and stabbed herself in the heart. "No!" I rushed catching her as she fell. I brushed a piece of hair back as Sophia's face begun to turn gray. When I looked up Mikael was gone having succeeded in breaking me.

I held Sophia's lifeless body close to my heart kissing her lips gently before leaving, there is nothing for me.. I went back to my mansion drinking away the loss became unbearable as I kept replaying Sophia's dead body in my mind. "Ugh!" I grabbed the nearest servant ripping out her throat.

KATHERINE'S POV:

"Did it work?" I asked the Bennett witch whose face started to turn gray veins swelling all over her body until she laid lifelessly. I bent down closing Emily's eyelids than rushing to find Sophia. The scene made me cringe as the wooden stake laid plunged in her chest. Instantly I removed the weapon biting my wrist and shoving it in her mouth.

"Come on don't be a drama queen.." I mumbled really hoping Emily's spell worked.

Sophia sat straight up gasping for air. I hugged her tightly sighing with relief.

She pushed me back eyes wide than felt her chest. "How?"

"You didn't really think I'd let you die, did you?" She nodded making me laugh. "I went to Emily told her of Mikael, she then put a protection spell over you."

"Where is she? I must thank her."

"Soph, in order to complete the spell someone had to die, you know a life for a life."

"Emily died for me?" Her voice shook.

"It was the only way."

"No...I was suppose to die I was ready to die!" Tears rolled down her cheek. I embraced her feeling my friends pain although I would never admit it Sophia was like a sister to me and Emily was a dear friend. In a way it all worked out Klaus believes Sophia is dead which means he won't be looking for her or me hopefully.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I wanted nothing more than to see Niklaus but Katherine told me it was for the best this way and she's right. Nearly hundred years past and I've never felt the same, nothing seemed to satisfy me anymore truth be told I was bored and eventually I stopped caring about anything or anyone. Not even Lexi's death made me feel. I am just empty.

"Okay get up." Katherine ordered throwing a pair of clothes at me. "Take a shower and get dressed."

I groaned throwing a pillow over my face.

"I need your help." When I didn't move she tossed the pillow off. "You'll get to kill someone." At that I jumped up grabbing my clothes and taking a quick shower than quickly pulling on my jeans and white tank top.

"Thought that would work." She smirked. "You remember that werewolf chick I picked up back in New Orleans?"

"Along with that hunter." I reminded her.

"Yes and I told you it would pay off." Katherine held up a small vile.

I zoomed up to her looking at the tiny thing. "That's it? That is the cure?"

"Well it's all we need to shove it down Klaus throat."

I rolled my eyes. "Who do I get the pleasure in killing?"

"The werewolf chick." She smirked.

I clapped. "Goody! How shall I do it? Tearing her throat out or ripping her heart out? Oh I know I'll tear her apart limb by limb."

"Twisted. I don't care how you handle it just do it." I skipped through the house.

"I'm going to take Will with me!" I shouted before leaving with the vampire. Me and Will tracked Hayley down to a truck stop, the little doggie was nearly shaking. I smirked_ this would be way to easy. _I nodded at Will who went after her tossing her across the parking lot. I was about to step out of the shadows when someone picked up Will.

"Hello mate, that's no way to treat a lady." He growled than bit as Will's throat. I smirked hearing his voice, _This might be fun after all._

Hayley took his hand. "You came."

"Well you did say it was urgent." Will zoomed away before they could attack him anymore.

"Oh don't worry about him love he'll never make it to tomorrow night."

"What if there are more?"

"You were foolish enough to make a deal with Katerina Petrova she used you to find the cure, now you're nothing but a loose end. You'll be lucky if she lets you live." I kept listening to their conversation interested on why he was even protecting the wolf. Now I wanted to kill her for me not because Katherine ordered me to.

I ran to Mystic Falls going to the big mansion that screamed Klaus. I banged on the door surprised when Rebekah answered.

"Sophia?" Even more surprised she remembered me.  
"Hello, care to invite me in?" I asked mouthing nearly hanging open when she listened.

"I can not stay, Nik will be back have fun." Was all she said as she walked out leaving me to ravish around. The mansion was like the others although it seemed a bit empty. I skipped into the rooms stopping into one were a bunch of paintings laid. One was of a horse, but not just any horse it was my horse, "_maestoso." _I placed the painting back down when I heard someone walked in. I could hear Klaus and Hayley talking but their conversation bored me until the mention of some girl named Caroline. I held my growl in when Hayley accused him of loving this girl and he did not deny._ Now I really need to kill someone. _Instead of acting out I waited for Hayley to leave but it became apparent she was not leaving.

The two soon begun flirting, try not barfing at that. I gritted my teeth when I heard the girl moan. At that I left to Stefan's glad to see there was a party. I entered the house seeing Stefan talking to a pretty blond.

His eyes widened seeing me. "Sophia?"

I smiled hugging him. "Hello my sweet Stefan." He picked me up laughing.

"Caroline this is one of my oldest friends, Sophia." My eyes darted to the girl, _damn why did she have to be so pretty._

I forced a smile shaking the girls hand. "Pleasure."

"I've never met any of Stefan's friends, I bet you know hilarious stories about him."

"I do, perhaps another time I can tell you but right now I need a drink." Stefan sent me a disapproving look. Which I ignored grabbing some chick in a green cheerleader outfit.

"Follow me outside and don't scream." The girl listend, Stefan tried to stop me but I pushed his arm off zooming off with the young girl. I drained her dry filling my hunger.

My phone rang.

"Is she dead?" Katherine asked.

"You see there was a bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"It seems our doggie ran off to Klaus, and he seems to like her very much." I growled the last part. "No worries she will be dead soon."

"If you go after her well she's with Klaus he'll know you're alive."

"Your point?"

"Just hurry up, I'll be in London." I nodded hanging up. I walked back to Klaus' mansion leaning on the arch of his bed room door seeing him and Hayley just finishing.

KLAUS' POV:

Sex with Hayley was satisfying, defiantly relieved some sexual tension I have been having.

"Isn't this lovely." Her amused voice sparked my attention. I looked up seeing Sophia leaning on the arch of the door wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white tank top that hugged every curve.._That's not possible._

She smirked noticing my reaction. "Miss me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sophia smirked noticing my reaction. "Miss me?"

Hayley tensed beside me her eyes looking directly at Sophia. I charged at Sophia who zoomed out of the way and jumping on top of me. Her hands trailed on my bare chest causing a moan to escape.

She got close to my face her lips next to my ear."I'll take that as a yes."

Before I had time to reply she zoomed away grabbing Hayley by the throat. "Hello little wolf, good bye little wolf."

I pulled Sophia away throwing her across the room.

"I saw you die."

She smirked than ran away. I attempted to search for her without luck. Instantly I was at Hayley's throat.  
"How do you know Sophia?"

"She's Katherine's partner, like second in command." the wolf girl choked out. "How do you know her?"She asked.

I dropped Hayley. "Someone who I thought died a long time ago."

"If only." She whispered angering me for a second.

SOPHIA'S POV:

That was not how I imagined seeing Nik would be like especially after all these years. I sighed entering the Salvatores house relieved everyone was gone. I went to one of the showers that was already running, my smile widened seeing his familiar figure. I quickly stripped down and zoomed in.

Stefan turned shocked, his body extremely close to mine.

"Sophia!" He exclaimed but didn't move."What are you-"

"Come on Stefan don't pretend you haven't wondered what I looked naked." I took a step closer pressing my chest against his.

"We um.." He fumbled for words getting out of the shower stumbling out causing me to fall on top of him.

"Just an old friend?" Caroline arched a brow looking at the two of us.

"This isn't what it looks like." Stefan zoomed up grabbing a towel wrapping it around his private parts.

"It could be." I smirked than looked at Caroline. "Shouldn't you be screwing Klaus."

Her mouth hung open ruining my words in her mind than stormed out.

"Sophia." Stefan stated and I knew that tone, it was the same Lexi used every time I drank human blood.

I groaned. "What?"

"You've changed."

"It's called having fun." I grabbed his towel smirking. "You should try it."

He snatched it back. "If I have fun I'll get out of control."

I rolled my eyes. "Want to know my secret to solving that problem?"

"What?"

"I don't care Stefan, you should try it."

"I tried that remember? I became him, the ripper."

"That's because you let it consume you. I can teach you how to have fun without becoming the ripper."

I jumped on Stefan's bed watching him pull on some jeans.

"Are you going to change into clothes?" He questioned.

"Umm maybe.." I laughed catching the shirt he threw at me. I pulled the brown shirt over that was big going to my thighs. I pulled on my underwear than started walking out of his room.

"I'm telling you Stefan I can show you fun."

"She's telling the truth on that part mate." I froze seeing Klaus his eyes taking in my appearance than darting to Stefan who was only wearing a pair of jeans. Jealousy crossed his features making me smirk.

"Klaus what are you doing here?" Stefan asked arms crossed.

"I came for the girl." He growled

"If you wanted more sex all you had to do was ask." I smirked walking past him picking up one of the left over drinks from the party chugging it down. "Speaking of great sex where's Damon?"

"In New York tracking down Katherine." Stefan replied.

I snorted at that. "Well he's on the wrong track." I emptied another cup. "God don't you have any good liquor."

"How about me and you go out and get a drink, for old times sake." Klaus said holding his hand out to me with a smile that begged me.

I smiled. "That right there, that little grin it may get you into a lot of beds and get you a lot of answers but it's not going to work on me, not anymore."

He held his hands up in surrender laughing. "I was nearly offering some finer liquor with charming company."

I tilted my head smirking. "Great, know anybody that fits that description?"

"Let me just name the hundred other people I'd rather be talking to right now." Stefan stated laughing as I shoved him playfully.

"Come on take a chance love." Nik still wore the same grin making me think about it.

"Fine, just let me get changed." I zoomed away than returning wearing a pair of jeans and a hot pink tank topped with a black leather jacket with matching black heels. I took Klaus' hand allowing him to show me out.

"You better not be lying about that fine liquor, Nik."

"Or else what? You'll bite me?" He arched a brow.

I squinted. "Don't test me."

"But love it's what I am good at." He lifted me up bridal style in his arms stunning me.

"Nik what are you-"

"We'll get there faster this way." Before I had time to argue he ran with me in his arms. I closed my eyes berrying my face in his chest getting lost in his scent laced with human blood. Klaus finally stopped running putting me down gently.

"Here we are."

I examined the bar arching a brow. It was tiny but a pretty fine establishment.

"Gloria's?" I asked.

Nik held the door open. "A witch I knew use to own the place." I followed him to the stools allowing him to order me a drink. Surprisingly nobody was here besides a bartender."You remember the twenties?"

I took the shot of tequila loving as it burned my throat. "I remember getting staked by your father, good times."

"I was referring more to this." His hand landed on my leg than moving in closer. "Or this." Klaus lips planted on mine. At first I kissed him back but pulled away.

"Enough of the trip down memory lane what do you really want Nik?" I took Klaus shot.

"Is it so hard to believe that I wish to just get reconnected with you?" Part of me wanted to believe him but then I'd just be lying to myself.

"Yes, because I know you. You charm people to get what you want."

He chuckled. "Alright, fine I want to know where Katerina is."

The bartender got us more shots.

I held my glass up to Klaus. "Get me drunk and lets see where that gets you."

Klaus smirked raising his glass before taking his shot. After a few more he changed his question.

"Why are you after Hayley?"

"Hales is a loose end, you know how we handle those." We both took another shot.

"How did you survive getting staked?"

"Emily Bennett placed a protection spell that took her life but saved mine."

Another shot.

"Where is Katerina?"

I groaned. "I'm not telling." The two of us continued to drink and I must say he was pretty drunk. I stood up placing my body in between his legs getting close to his ear.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private." He grabbed my waist pulling me closer.

"What's wrong with right here? Right now?"

"With the bartender watching?" Nik grabbed the bartender tearing at his throat draining the man dry. My smile widened, eyes locked on the blood that dripped from his lips. Klaus pulled me to him forcefully crashing his lips down on mine. The intense kiss and blood lust drove me mad. I pinned him to a wall tearing his shirt clean off than he pinned me ripping my favorite pair of jeans, than taking of my jacket. I could taste the tequila mixed with blood only making me crave him more. Nik zoomed on the bar table his body laying on mine, his lips kissing down my neck making me moan as his hand trailed up my shirt cupping my breast. As he came hard and fast my nails dug deep into his back.

I waited for Nik to fall asleep before getting dressed and taking off back to Mystic Falls. I could hear someone in Klaus' house and I knew exactly who it was.

"Little doggie, come out where ever you are." My veins swelled as I heard something fall in the other room. "You can't run from a vampire sweetheart." Hayley charged at me sticking a knife in my gut.

"Bitch!" I growled slowly removing the weapon tossing it on the ground. In an instant I was before her crushing Hayley's neck. Klaus flashed in half dressed looking at me disappointed.

"It appears I am not the only person who uses charm to get what they want." Hurt was stressed in his voice paining me slightly.

"I'm sorry Nik but it had to be done." I replied.

"Was that your plan all along? To distract me?"

"It wasn't my first plan and I really did have a nice night with you."

"Yes well I'm afraid the fun must end here love." I turned my head confused before he appeared in front of me and a sharp needle poked my side.

I started falling back feeling a burning sensation,

"What did you do to me?" I hissed fangs bared and veins swelled.

"Vervain, in a matter of seconds you will lose consciousness." His voice was cold and flat. My vision continued to blur as I tried to steady myself but fell. Soon enough I felt myself get sucked into the darkness once again.


	8. Chapter 8

I screamed out in agony with an amused Klaus digging a vervain dipped knife across my exposed stomach.

"Where is Katerina?"

"I don't know!" It was the phrase I had repeated every time he questioned Katherine's whereabouts.

"I want to believe you but Hayley said you were second in command seems rather hard to believe you do not know her location."

"And you trust that bitch over me?" When he nodded I let out a rough chuckle. "Here I thought we had a stronger relationship than that."

Raged footsteps marched through the mansion before entering the torture room.

"Klaus what are you doing!" Stefan tried to get to me but Nik grabbed his throat stopping him. I tensed attempting to stand but the chains brought me back down.

"She knows where the cure is Stefan." Klaus answered.

I had expected Stefan to fight and free me but once Klaus released him all he did was stare at me. His eyes apologizing.

STEFAN'S POV:

Seeing her that way pained me, but if what Klaus said is true she's the only lead we have to getting the cure...My heart ached as every feature in her face showed betrayal the moment I didn't rush to free her.

"Where is the cure Soph?" I asked.

Her expression hardened. "Screw you!" She than turned to Klaus. "You know what? Screw you too!"

"Come on love no need to be harsh." Klaus teased.

"Go bother someone else with your hallow charms Niklaus." Sophia squinted.

"Very well you do not wish to be cooperative right now, lets see how you feel in a couple of hours maybe days with out any blood." At that Klaus lead me out of the room locking Sophia in.

"How long do you think until she'll crack?"

"Oh I don't expect her to. But she well try and contact Katerina.." I wasn't so sure but Klaus knows her better than me.

SOPHIA'S POV:

I kept on tugging on my wrist ignoring the pain it caused. With one last pull my wrist slipped out breaking it instantly. A low whimper escaped my lips as I popped it back in place. I quickly got my other hand free than my ankles rushing out the cellar. The window in Klaus' room was open and as soon as I entered the light my skin burned. I jumped on the bed hiding in the shadows.  
"Where's my ring asshole!" I screamed out.

"You mean this one?" Klaus leaned on the arch of the door holding my ring.

I stepped forward than stopped. "Give it back. It's mine."

"Technically it is mine, after all I am the one who handed it to you."

"I want it Nik, give it back."

"Make me." His voice was testing my temper. I ignored the burning charging and Klaus pinning him on the wall.

"Ugh!" I coward back to the shadows.

"You left me a body to clean up so thanks for that love."

"Aww sorry to murder your lover." I replied coldly.

"Jealous?"

"I admit killing her was way more enjoyable after I found out she slept with you. What can I say I have real bad jealousy issues." A slight smile appeared on his lips as he turned. "That blonde, Caroline is it?"

As I spoke her name Klaus whole body froze.

"She is very pretty be a shame if a face like that turned gray. "

In a flash Klaus was at my throat. "Do not harm her."

I smirked. "It's my specialty."

"Stefan's right you have changed."

"I'm not the one that changed Nik. You have gone soft, almost _human. _It's pathetic how weak you have become." Even as the words escaped my mouth I felt the pain and it made me regret it but I need to be left alone.

"I am not weak-"

"You love that girl, and love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak.."_ You taught me that._

"There was a time when you loved me."

"Look where that got me." With out speaking Klaus left. I breathed out shakily than pulled out my phone.

"Zack I'm in need of your assistance."

"What did you get yourself into now, darling?"

"Klaus has me locked in his stupid mansion."

He laughed at my tone. "I'll be there in a matter of moments in the mean time, try not to get yourself killed."

"Easier said than done, just hurry please."  
"See ya soon darling." He hung up the moment Klaus walked back in eyes starring directly in mine.

"Where is Katerina?" I felt his compulsion sink into my mind.

"I can't tell you." Weird I can feel his compulsion but it's almost like another force is holding it back.

"Why not?"

"Because I've been ordered not to."

"By who?"

I bit my lower lip. "I can't tell you."

Klaus eyes widened as if realizing something. "That's not possible...You can't be compelled that would mean an original would had have to.." My eyes flickered as if giving him all the answer he needed.

"Was it Elijah? Or Rebekah?" Pain was in his tone.

"Neither." As if on cue a loud banging noise echoed through the entire mansion.

"Sophia you in there!" Zacks voice roared.

I chuckled. "You have no idea what you're getting into Nik."

I could hear Zack pacing outside thinking about how to get inside, even from here the flicker of a lighter.

"Listen I want the girl, or this whole house will ignite in flames!"

Nik glared at me than stormed out.

KLAUS' POV:

I rushed out the door ready to rip this guys heart out. I examined the man, he had thick brown hair, green eyes, and was nearly 6 feet tall.

"You must be the famous Niklaus, less intimidatingly than I imagined. Where's Sophia?" As he spoke an British accent rolled off his tongue.

"She's inside. Can't exactly come outside right now with the sun out and all." I smirked.

"That may be a problem." He smiled back. "I want the girl now."

"What's it to you either way?"

"She is my vampire, my girl." The way he spoke of her like a possession angered me and _she is not his! _

"No she's not." I shoved a wooden stake through the mans heart satisfied as he begun to gray. I left the body and returned to Sophia who wore a smug expression. "Sorry to disappoint but it appears your vampire hero is dead."

The smell of burning furniture consumed the mansion,

"Like I said you have no idea what you're getting into." The mansion was burning and I grabbed Sophia rather roughly putting the ring on and holding her outside. A strong force tossed me on the grass. Once I stood back up Sophia was gone along with the man. My burning house was all I had and that's gone. I'm going to find this man and rip his heart out.

SOPHIA'S POV:  
Zack held onto my arm tightly ushering me to hurry beside him. He pulled me into the shadows fangs bared.

"I told you to stay away from Niklaus!"

"Katherine told me to-"

"You work for me not the doppelganger! I used her as a pawn to awaken Silas he is out, you no longer have to keep an eye on her."

"I am done?" I questioned confused.

"You're done watching Katerina, however Silas still needs us." Zacks pupils dilated.

"Silas needs us." I repeated.


	9. Chapter 9

A man with curly black hair stood outside the house eyes watching me and Zack curiously.

"You helped in me rising?" He asked. "Why?"

"Rumor says you can bring back every supernatural being that's ever died there is someone I would love to be reunited with, My Camilla. She was a witch who turned me into an immortal but before she could join me for eternity Niklaus murdered her." His last words turned into a growl. I stood in shock never had I heard of anything from Zack's past..In fact I don't know anything about him, I can't even recall how he even found me.

"And the girl?" Silas pointed to me.

"She can help get the cure." At that Silas smiled.

"Very well there is something you two can help me with. I have a witch whose going to complete the triangle then she can do the expression spell however I have a feeling some annoying vampires will try and stop our plan so you two will make sure nothing goes wrong and protect the witch no matter what." Zack's voice played in my head telling me to do whatever Silas asked.

A young girl walked out of the house.

"They're coming."

"Good wait for them to connect that way you only have to kill one witch to kill 12."

Me and Zack accompanied the witch to the middle of the woods.

"We'll be close by in case you need help." Bonnie nodded not looking as we hid.

"_I just want to see where we are." _Caroline's voice was distant but still clear.

"_You know when we split up you did have the option of going with Stefan." _Klaus stated.

"_And leave Bonnie's life in your hands, fat chance...Do you even know how to read a map?"  
_They continued to bicker while Caroline was clearly trying to deny any sexual tension that was obvious to everyone angering me. The blonde begun to harshly say that Nik was nothing but a terrible person causing me to clutch my fist and growl.

"Sophia control your temper."

"You said if anything goes wrong to stop it, whose to say they don't ruin Silas plan so I should go kill her you know to save the plan."

"Not yet." Zack motioned for me to stay quiet as the 12 witches begun chanting over Bonnie.

"This is taking far to long.." I whined tapping my foot impatiently.

"Fine go entertain yourself and kill anybody that tries to stop Bonnie." Zack locked eyes with me his pupils dilated. _This compulsion might be fun. _I smirked than disappeared in the shadows grabbing the blonde throwing her over my shoulders.

"Hello Care, good to see you again." Klaus shifted ready to attack but I dodged his charge breaking off a branch, making my way toward Caroline propping her head up. I was about to strike when I saw Klaus move with a branch in his hand. I turned around catching the wooden piece inches from my heart.

"Nik?" My voice broke against my will. I pushed Klaus back sticking the branch I was going to use on Caroline straight through his gut than ran back to the witches just in time to see Stefan telling the witch about Silas. Zack jumped down from a tree throwing the Salvatore back.

"Sophia now!" He demanded. Instantly I snapped the witches neck.

"No!" Klaus zoomed forward with Caroline at his side. The eleven other witches fell as the flames spiraled than evaporated. Zack picked up Bonnie who was unconscious and zoomed away. I tried to follow when Klaus appeared in front of me.

"What have you done?" Nik looked utterly betrayed and defeated.

"I had to."

Silas came to my side gripping me by the shoulders and rushing me out of there.

KLAUS POV:

A man with curly black hair zoomed away with Sophia, the two of them vanishing in the shadows.

"We lost.." Caroline whispered.

That night I spent cleaning up the dead witches until the sun rose. Stefan and Caroline were in search for Bonnie who had disappeared with the original vampire.

A gust of wind picked up as footsteps motioned forward.

"Silas I presume? Or is it professor Shane?"

"Niklaus, I want the cure."

I patted myself. "Sorry mate don't have it."

"But you know who does. The last thing you want is for that cure to be used on you so help me help you."

"Not seeing how all my dead supernatural enemies roaming around would be good for me. You don't scare me Silas."

He smirked. "How about a bribe than, sweetheart you can come out now."

Graceful steps strolled in. Her hazel eyes were filled with concern and fright. Silas faced Sophia smiling. "Did you bring what I asked?"

She pulled out the white oak stake shaking in her palm.

"Where did you get that?"

"Lets just say your sisters mind is easier to get into than yours. Now sweetheart stab him."

"What?" Her voice was low and I could see her fighting his compulsion. Silas grabbed her by the shoulders making direct eye contact. "Stab him." Sophia's hesitation was all I needed. I zoomed to attack Silas but he was quicker moving out of the way with the stake leaving me to run into Sophia. A sharp pain pierced my back causing me to scream out it agony.

Silas pulled me up. "Missed by an inch, but don't worry I'm not trying to kill you not just yet." A crack left a pain in my back. "Just something to remember me by. Oh and to make sure you get the cure,Sophia assist him in getting the cure,And to make sure you don't fight me again." He got eye to eye with Sophia.

"You do not know Niklaus, he means nothing to you."

"I.."

"Forget everything about him, every kiss, every moment, every pain until I say to remember. You just know him because I have you working with him."I stayed on my knees watching horrified as his command sunk into Sophia.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Silas was ordering me to work with some random guy which is seriously pissing me off. _Why couldn't I just work with Zack at least I know him. _However this man is extremely attractive. We stood in the opening in the woods just starring at each other while he tried to remove the piece of the stake Silas had broken off into his back.

"Seems you need assistance, My names Sophia by the way."

"I know."

I arched a brow. "Okay than..Here just let me-"

"I got it." He replied in a growl.

"Obviously." Before he could argue I plunged my fist into his back quickly removing the wooden piece. He screamed out in pain slightly amusing me. "Aww don't be a baby, now we need to get Katerina. I could just call her see where she's at than you attack her."

"Doesn't help us get the cure." He stated something about his tone was off.

"You got a better plan?"

"Call Katerina ,she trust you, get the cure than give it to me."

"I'm suppose to trust you to give the cure to Silas?" My question caused him to flinch as if I had slapped him.

"Yes. You are." The man stood up blues eyes blazing down on mine. I cocked my head to the side, _Something about those eyes seems so familiar.._

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Fine, Nik. Lets go."

A small smile crept on his face. "You just called me Nik."

"So? Your names Niklaus right? Kind of a handful to say." I smirked than pulled out my cell phone. _Really hope this works.._


	10. Chapter 10

"Katherine's in a small town in Pennsylvania but getting the cure may be a tad difficult than I first thought."

"What do you mean?" Nik questioned back still bloody from the stake.

"Well Me and Katherine have a 'friend' whom happens to be very powerful and she has him wrapped around her bony little fingers."

"Let me handle the friend you take care of Katerina." I kept examining the man something about him seeming so familiar.

"Have I met you before?"

His face lit up. "I don't know, have you?"

My eyes rolled. "How am I suppose to know what I don't know?"

At that he sighed standing up "We should get moving before she takes off again."

I stepped in front of him. "You need to shower and change first."

"What's wrong with this?"

"One there's a hole in your shirt, second you reek of blood Katherine will smell you a mile away." I followed Nik to his house which was extremely huge. I walked right in without an invitation surprising the hell out of me. My mouth hung open once he removed his shirt.

Instantly my eyes begun to wonder. "Uh I'll just wait outside.."

"Nothing you haven't seen before love."

Hearing him say that word caused a strange head ache to consume me.

"You alright?"

I shook my head. "Fine. Just need some air." Before he had a chance to argue I zoomed out of the house letting the summer breeze brush back my hair.

My phone rang. "Speak of the she-devil..Hey Kat what's up?"

"Need you here like now seems I have company."

"What do you mean who?"

"Doppelganger bitch, with original bombshell."

_Crap if they get the cure Silas will not be happy. _"I'm on my way." With out thinking of my partner I zoomed to Willoughby.

Katherine texted me to meet Elijah and warn him of the doppelganger and barbie.

Elijah was wearing a suit, as usual, his face lighting up upon seeing me.

He embraced me in a tight hug. "Sophia good to see you again friend."

I smiled hugging him back. "Been far to long Mr. Mikaelson. Unfortunately we have to discuss business."

"Has something happened? Where is Katerina?" The concern in his voice for Katherine really made me feel bad that she was just using him..._Using him for what? I can't remember why she even wants the cure.._

"She's fine. However she sent me to warn you about the doppelganger being here trying to find the cure."

Elijah sighed. "Figures they would want it."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Katherine has the cure, do you?"

"No Katerina has it hidden she doesn't trust very easily." He sounded sad about that paining me in an odd way. "Which is understandable considering she needs it for her freedom."

I turned my head confused. "Freedom from what?"

"From Niklaus...Are you feeling alright?" Elijah rested his hand on my shoulder looking at me worry.

"I don't know.."

"Elijah, what an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here?" Nik zoomed next to me hair still a little wet from his shower.

"Unexpected Surprise? How old are you again?" I chuckled making Elijah smirk.

"Niklaus I should be asking you that."

"I came with the girl, we are searching for the cure."

"Now why would you want that?"

"I could ask you the same thing brother."

"You two are brothers?" I asked earning a strange look from Elijah who turned to Nik.

KLAUS' POV:

Considering Katerina's friend is my brother finding the cure really would be difficult. However seeing his worry for Sophia means he may be persuaded to help us.

"Sophia love why don't you go search for Katerina well me and my brother have a little chat."

Sophia rubbed her head as if in pain before taking off leaving me with my brother.

"What have you done to her?" Elijah accused sounding angry.

"I haven't done anything. Silas on the other hand compelled her to forget about me and considering we spent over a hundred years together you can imagine how messed up her mind may be at the moment."

"Silas? He is not real."

"He is very real brother. Turns out Kol was right not just paranoid."

Elijah expression turned confused. "What do you mean was?"

My feature's softened when it donged on me._ Nobody informed Elijah of Kols death._

"Kol...He..Jeremy Gilbert drove the white oak stake through his heart..I watched him burn and there was nothing I could do to stop it.." Remembering my brothers body bursting in flames as I watched helplessly caused my eyes to water.

"Kol's dead?" Elijah's voice was barely above a whisper but the pain was easily detected.

"Yes but Katerina killed the young Gilbert before I had a chance to."

"Katherine killed Jeremy?"

I patted my brother on the shoulder. "You've been kept in the dark for far to long brother, time to get you caught up."

SOPHIA'S POV:  
I walked into a diner seeing Katherine with a blond and a girl who looked exactly like Kat. I smirked scooting next to the double whiched caused her to tense.

"You must be Elena, pleasure to meet you."

"Sophia, should have known you'd be working with Katherine." Rebekah glared.

"Hello barbie good to see you again. Last I remember meeting you was in the twenties."

"Yes you were all over my brother."

I furrowed my brows together. "What are you talking about?"

"Enough chit chat, Katherine where is the cure?" Elena questioned using a threatening tone. When she didn't answer Rebekah motion to stick Katherine with a fork. I reacted snatching the fork and stabbing Elena in the throat faster than they could even blink. Rebekah stared shocked. Katherine took the opportunity and snapped Rebekah's neck.

"Right on time Soph." Katherine smirked locking arms with me as we walked out the diner.  
"You did sound desperate on the phone."

"Let's go get Elijah, time to move again."

KLAUS' POV:

My brother stayed in silence as I informed him of Silas, about the cure and about Kol.

"There's no spell to bring him back?"

"Silas can bring every supernatural being that's ever died back to life however when I say every that's all the witches, werewolves, hybrids, vampires we have ever killed back with a vengeance." As much as Elijah loved our family he'd never take that big of a risk. "I am curious as to how you meet Sophia." I asked

"Back when I thought you had died I questioned why the Salvatores lived. Than I thought of Katerina wondering if she was alive. I sought to find Katerina tracking down anyone she's had contact with, Doing things I'm not very proud of to get answers. One informant lead me to Sophia..I planned on doing whatever means to get answers but when she smiled I noticed how it didn't reach her eyes. It curioused me as to why this beautiful girl was so upset. I spent a couple months with Sophia once in Rome than Paris, Than New York where she took me to Katerina saying that I was trust worthy."

"You love her." I nearly growled out. _Figures me and my brother would fall for the same girl again. _Before he had a chance to reply the familiar scent of vanilla filled the air. I turned seeing Sophia walking arm in arm with Katerina. Her hazel eyes shined in a way I had not seen since she was human, _before me._ Once Katherine caught sight of me with Elijah she tried to run but Sophia had a tight grip pulling her toward us, tossing her at my feet.

"There you go Nik, torture away."

"How could you turn me over to him! I thought of you like a sister." Betray strained in her voice, I could see Sophia's face darkened as her arms shook like she wanted to free Katherine but Silas had compelled her to get the cure no matter what. Katerina turned to Elijah begging him with her eyes to save her.

"You used me to help trade the cure for your freedom. You played with my heart for your own selfish plan." My brother replied.

I growled lowly when Sophia reached out to my brother comforting him.

"Where's the cure Katerina?" Elijah asked firmly.

"Elijah..." She reached out to touch his cheek but Sophia bent her hand backwards.

"He asked you a question Kat." Katherine bit her lower lip refusing to answer.

"We could bleed you of vervain than compel it out of you but that takes time and frankly I'm on a tight schedule. What's it going to be love hard way or easy way?"

"If I get it for you I get my freedom."

I snorted. "Not a chan-"

"Deal." Sophia cut me off causing me to glare at her.

"That's not a deal for you to make."

"Just make the damn deal so we can get the cure and leave." She tipped toed in my face holding her ground.  
"No!"

"God is your pride so big you can't give her ,her freedom for the damn cure!"

"It's not about pride it's about principal. If I let her go then people will start thinking I've gone soft." I growled down at her.

"Suck it up and Make. The. Damn. Deal."

"No."

"Guys-" Elijah begun

"What!" Me and Sophia yelled looking at Elijah.

"Katerina's gone."

Sophia threw her hands up in frustration than pointed her finger in my face. "This is your fault!"

"My fault? God I've forgotten how stubborn you are." My words caused her eyes to widen than she grabbed her head in pain.

SOPHIA'S POV:

Something about the way we bickered triggered a sharp pain in my head that was only getting worst.

"Ugh!" I fell to my knees gripping my head. Nik went to my side resting his hand on my shoulder concern filling his deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" I questioned barring my face in his chest as he held me concerned. I don't know why but I felt connected to Nik like I could tell him anything, confide in him.

Klaus cupped my face with his hands. "I'm going to fix this but first." His pupils dilated. "You are to stay with Elijah. He will take care of you while I get the cure and bring it to Silas."

"I'll stay with Elijah until you get the cure and bring it to Silas." I nodded than held on to Elijah as Nik gave me to him. With one look back he disappeared in search for Katherine.

Images of Klaus' flashed through my mind but his hair was longer, as he wore a loose fitting white shirt the time reminded me of 1473. I stumbled as the images became more vivid me and him riding on Maesto.

Elijah held me up. "Are you okay?"

"No. I think I'm going insane."

"You're not insane...Your mind is trying to break Silas compulsion."

I starred at Elijah eyes wide. _Is it even possible to break a compulsion?_

KLAUS' POV:

Katherine was running to get into a car when I spotted her. Instantly I snapped her neck and dragged her inside a house. I compelled the owner to invite us in who had no chance but to oblige.

"Now leave and don't return for about 3 hours." The man followed my orders shutting the door behind him. I found some bike chains and tied Katerina up throwing vervain on the chains causing her wrist to burn.

"AH!" She screamed out in pain.

"Good you're awake than this will be more enjoyable. Just so you don't try and leave." I tore of Katherine's lapis lazuli she wore as a bracelet. I pulled out a knife from the kitchen and sliced into her skin.

"I'll ask again where's the cure?" She bit her tongue. "No answer? Fine but you're just causing yourself more pain." With a couple more slices the vervain begin to drain from her system leaving me able to compel her.

"Where's the cure?"

"At a safe house a couple streets down."

I smiled. "Good now take me to it." I broke the chains, gave her back the sun bracelet than grabbed Katherine's hair pushing her outside. She lead me to a small house where a young girl answered the door.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?"

"Hey remember how I gave you that package to hold, well I need it now."

The girl nodded pulling out a small box. "I kept your secret just like you asked."

"Thanks." I yanked Katherine by the hair dragging her with me. "Ow stop! Here just take the stupid cure!"

I grabbed the box opening it seeing a small vile filled with reddish liquid. I released Katerina shocking her.

"You're letting me go?"

"I have bigger problems than you at the moment. But mark my word if I ever see you again I'll torture you for an eternity." Katerina nodded than vanished.

I pulled out my phone checking on my girl.

"Elijah, how is Sophia?"  
"She's managing but we have to break the compulsion quick before her mind turns to mush."

"I have a plan. We shove the cure down Silas throat and kill him breaking the compulsion."

"I'll do whatever I can to protect her." _Good that means we're on the same page._

"Stefan Salvatore will assist us he's good friends with Sophia."

"Very well meet us back in Mystic Falls."

I hung up running back home where we had a plan to destroy Silas and free Sophia of her compulsion. _First we have to handle Zack, considering I don't have a white oak stake that part might be a tad difficult.._


	11. Chapter 11

Elijah was at the Salvatore's informing them of our plan to stop Silas.

Sophia was mopping around on the couch her hazel eyes seemed drained of color. Elijah rested her head on his lap brushing a strain of hair back.

Sophia looked at me sitting up. "Did you get the cure?"

"I did."

"Well give it to me." She stood up walking in front of me.

"No."

Her brow raised."No?"

"Like hell I'd give you the cure to give to that psychopath immortal."

"If you don't give me the cure Silas will kill you."

The thought of someone ordering to do something wasn't to my liking. "I will not have my hand forced by you are anyone else!"

SOPHIA'S POV:

Nik was yelling in my face spiking my anger.

"What is wrong with you! I am trying to save your life but you're to up your own ass to realize it! Fine let Silas kill you either way he gets the cure." I turned my back ready to get Silas only for him to zoom in front of me.

"Do not turn your back on me!"

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago!" The words slipped out of my mouth, but I didn't know why the came out.

His whole feature softened. "What did you say?"

Images of Nik flashed in my mind images of the past centuries. Every kiss every pain came rushing in bringing me to my knees.

"Sophia!" I could hear Elijah's voice yell my name but it sounded so distant. Silas' command replayed to forget Niklaus he is nothing to me, however a part of me was fighting making my head hurt. Stefan was at my side along with Damon who watched confused.

Foot steps strolled in.

"That is an unfortunate problem." A voice I didn't recognize with an accent similar to Niks' spoke. Elijah froze his eyes watery.

"Kol?"

"Hello brother, where's the cure?"

"Elijah it's not Kol." Nik wore an emotionless gaze as he couldn't remove his eyes from Kol.

Kol/Silas smirked. "Really thought it'd get into your head posing as your little paranoid brother. Did you know on the other side he's being tortured? I mean he did kill tons of the creature's he's trapped with. He blames you for his death."

"BE QUIET!" Klaus charged at Silas only for him to appear behind me gripping me by my hair holding me up.

"Temper temper. Now Stefan or Damon doesn't really matter which one, I need you to invite my friend Zack inside or I'll kill her." Damon clearly wasn't going to be the one inviting the original in. Stefan looked at me than back at Silas/Kol biting his tongue.

"Very well, nothing personal darling just business."

"Elijah now!" Klaus ordered in a matter of seconds Silas was pulled off of me. I fell hard on the floor slowly pulling myself up seeing Elijah struggling to hold back Silas.

"Sophia get the cure!" He ordered, Zack's compulsion played in my head. _Do what ever Silas asks._

I tried to get Nik but Damon and Stefan held me back.

"Sorry Soph but it's for your own good." I pushed The Salvatore's away but they quickly got up continuing to fight me off.

KLAUS' POV:

With Sophia occupied and Zack not invited in all we need is to shove the cure down Silas' throat. As I edged closer Silas threw himself backwards causing Elijah to hit the wall hard loosening his grip. Silas was soon at my throat tightening his grip.

"You should have just given me the cure." I honestly thought he was going to kill me until a strong force pulled him back.

"Kol?" My sister's voice broke eyes not leaving Silas/Kol.

"Hello Sister dear, care to help me?" He smirked. I saw Rebekah take a step forward but froze seeing Elijah peeling himself off the floor than looked at me. Her eyes questioning if it was really Kol. I shook my head causing every feature of her face to darken. Rebekah charged at Silas only for him to dodge distracting him enough for me to throw him against a wall. Elijah and Rebekah soon reacted grabbing Silas/Kols arms holding them back.

"He wants the cure so bad give it to him Nik!" Rebekah growled tears she held falling. I pulled the cure out of my pocket ready to shove it in his mouth when an unimaginable amount of pain consumed me. Everyone fell to their knees besides Silas. It felt as if my bones were breaking the same pain I felt when the witch stopped me from burning the Gilbert house down. As if to prove me right Bonnie walked in taking her place besides Silas who smirked.

"Running a little late are we?"

"You changed to Kol? Must say an improvement." The witch smirked. "Did you get the cure?"

Silas knelt beside me and tore the cure from my hand. "Now we can bring everyone back." Silas walked away stopping at Sophia picking her up over his shoulder. "She may still be of use to me." I tried to stand up only for Silas/Kol to kick me back down.

"Bonnie time to do the expression spell." We watched helplessly as Silas left with the Bennett witch and Sophia leaving us in a lost..


End file.
